Reflection
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kate and Gibbs go on a trip down memory lane... Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them soon... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;) This FF is post Twilight where Gibbs shot Ari and Kate didn't die on the roof top! Yay… :)

**Rated:** T. Only has suggested adult scenes, doesn't actually describe them. I'll leave that up to you. ;)

**A/N:** I thought it might be fun for Gibbs and Kate to reflect on their relationship and other things…

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate walked in the room and found Gibbs sitting on the floor with his knees pulled close to his chest.

"What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Thinking," he replied. She walked over and sat down next to him. He grimaced and rubbed his chest.

"What is the matter?" Kate asked, seeing his pain.

"Just my scar," he grumbled, pulling his hand away, Gibbs spread his legs and pulled Kate close. Kate placed her hands on his knees and leaned against his chest.

"Don't worry, you got him. Ari isn't every coming back," she said softly, rubbing his thighs. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Kate and rested his hands on her stomach. "Do you remember how the team found out we are dating?" Kate asked, tapping his knee with her right hand.

"I believe, Tony found out first then spread it to the rest of the team," Gibbs said, smiling. They both gazed off into the distanced remembering the memory.

"_Oh my god Gibbs, I want you so bad!" Kate hissed, walking over to his desk. _

"_What? Now!" he cried staring at her. _

"_Yes now!" Kate nodded. _

"_What about last night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_That was the greatest night of my life! But I just can't stop thinking about you, Gibbs I can't wait till we get home," she whispered, stepping closer. Gibbs looked around the empty bullpen. _

"_We can't do it here. But if we go to one of our places, they will wonder we went to," Gibbs said, thinking. _

"_What about integration?" Kate asked, doing a little jig on the spot to subdue the fact she wants to touch him so bad. _

"_It gets recorded," he frowned. _

"_Lift?" Kate suggested._

"_They will notice the lift not operating and fix the problem. When it goes to ground floor they will find us in there," he grumbled. _

"_Conference room?" Kate whined, running out of places. Gibbs stood up and walked next to Kate. She connected her fingers in between his with the back of their hands touching. This had the effect so it didn't look as if they were holding hands. As they walked up the stairs, Gibbs glanced across at Kate. _

"_You might want to stop grinning if you want us to remain a secret," Gibbs suggested. They reached the conference room, Gibbs close the door then rushed over to Kate and started to undo her shirt slowly. _

"_Just rip it off!" she shouted. _

"_If I do that, what are you going to wear for the rest of the day?" Gibbs pointed out, moving onto the second button. Kate bit her tongue to stop herself further arguing with Gibbs. She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the shirt to fall off her shoulders. Seconds later Kate opened her eyes to find the shirt lying on the floor, she stepped close and locked lips with Gibbs. Her hands moved to the buckle of his belt. She undid it and pulled it out from his trouser and let it fall carelessly to the ground. She quickly returned her hands and fumbled with Gibbs zipper. Suddenly the doors burst open and Tony stood there frozen in his tracks. _

"That better be your badge Gibbs!" Kate shrieked, feeling something poking her in the back.

"What if I told you I took off when I came home," he moaned.

"Then I was reply that I am too tired from work," she grinned. Kate felt Gibbs lifting his hands and began to tickle her.

"GIBBS!" she giggled, trying to stop him. "So where is your badge?" she asked once he had finally stopped.

"On the bench," he mumbled. Kate slowly lifted her head to stare at the kitchen bench. Sure enough his badge was sitting on the edge. Swallowing hard she said

"So, remember what Abby had to say after finding out?" Kate said, trying to take her mind out of the bedroom.

_Gibbs phone rang and he picked up. _

"_Yeah, Gibbs". He was patiently listening to the other person on the line. His face suddenly dropped and glanced over at Kate, who was busy reading something on her PDA. Gibbs put down the phone and walked to the entrance of the bullpen. He looked across and saw Kate at his side. _

"_Abby summon you to?" he asked. _

"_Uh huh," she muttered. Kate took a deep breath before they entered into the alb. They found Abby pacing in front of her work bench. "What the HELL do you think you guys were doing?" she yelled spinning around to face them. _

"_Abs…" Gibbs began. _

"_No Gibbs! I talk, you listen" she spat. Gibbs quickly squeezed Kate's hand and let go before Abby could see. Abby looked between Gibbs and Kate speechless. Finally she spoke. "How long have you two been seeing each other?" Abby asked "Wait, I don't want to know," she quickly added. "And what about rule number 12?" Abby shouted, staring at Gibbs. _

"_What?" he shrugged. _

"_You keep telling us all these rules then you go break them yourself? Don't you think that I wish rule number 12 didn't exist," she shouted. _

"_Calm down!" Kate said, stepping forward. _

"_What do you mean you don't want rule 12?" Gibbs asked. _

"_Forget it!" she shouted, turning around. _

"_Abby…" Kate said touching her shoulder. Abby shrugged her off. _

"_Leave me alone!" she hissed. _

"Do you think she will ever talk to us again?" Kate asked, sitting up a little.

"Well that was three weeks ago. She did call me the other night, so I think she is going to be fine," Gibbs said stroking her hair.

"I hope so," Kate mumbled.

"What are you worried about?" he asked

"She is my best friend!" Kate cried.

"True. Maybe we should have told her our self. I think that was why she is upset. That she had to find out through Tony," Gibbs thought aloud. Gibbs glanced down at his watch. "What do you want for dinner?" he asked

"I'm not hungry," Kate replied.

"Are you tired?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she said, yawning.

"Want to go to bed?"

"I thought you would never ask!" she grinned quickly getting up and dragged him away.

**- The End -**


End file.
